Love You Like a Love Song
by Malfoygirl18
Summary: I don't own Harry Potter. Havanna is the younger twin of Draco Malfoy. She has been in love with Harry Potter since their fourth year at Hogwarts. Will Havanna ever have the courage to tell Harry? Read and find out!


"Havana? Wake up!" Said a voice as I was knocked off my bed. I screamed. Looking up from my position on the floor, I noticed my twin brother sitting on top of my bed

"What the hell is your problem, Draco Lucius Malfoy?" I shrieked, chucking a pillow at him. Which by the way, hit him square in the face.

"Ow! I'm clearly not the one with problems, Havana Narcissa Malfoy!" At that moment we started to have a pillow fight. We were at it for ten minutes, up until the door to my room suddenly opened and in walked our mother. Her blond and brown colored hair hanging loosely down her back. She arched an eyebrow, and smirked.

"What in the wizarding world do you think you two are doing?" She said crossing her arms at her chest.

" It was all Draco's fault mother. He came in to my room and threw me right off my bed." I said, smiling evily at Draco. He stared at me in shock, then said,

" Oh whatever, Ana. Your lucky its our birthday." Mother chuckled. " oh you two. 20 years old today. Where has the time gone. I remember when you two were just born! Your father was so proud. We were blessed with two beautiful babies. And now, look at you two. You've grown so much!" At that point, mother was hysterical. Draco and I both panicked. Draco got up and left, and I went to comfort my mother.

" Mum? Mummy please stop crying. You know I hate to see you cry." She wrapped her arms around me.

" My girl. My darling girl. I am so proud of you. Of everything you've done. Even though you were put into Gryffindor, i was so proud of you. During the battle, you stood your ground and you stood up for what you believed in. Even if it was next to mr. Potter." I blushed, hoping that my mother did not noticed, but of course she saw.

"Ah! Do you fancy mr. Potter, Havana?" I looked away from her.

" Sweetheart, you know you could tell me anything. Talk to me darling." I sighed.

" Well, I do fancy him. Actually its more then that. Im in love with him. Ever since our fourth year at Hogwarts, when he was forced into the Triwizard Tournament. I was so afraid i had lost him. Since then I knew he was the one i wanted. The one i cant live without. But he will never see me that way. "

"Oh, Ana! I'm positive that he feels the same! Why don't you invite him to your Birthday party tonight? I'm sure he'll come. Don't worry." With that my mother left. 

I decided to go shower and get dressed. After that I went down to breakfast. Once I got there I noticed my father and Draco sitting at the table.

" Good morning daddy!" I said as I went and kissed his cheek.

" Ah there's my birthday princess! How are you darling?"

"I'm doing wonderful daddy. I was thinking about going to Diagon Alley today. Do a little a shopping before the party tonight. What about you Draco? What are you doing today?" Draco looked up from his breakfast.

"Me? I'm going to go see Brittany. We are going out to lunch today, then just go walk around muggle London." Ever since the war had ended three years ago, my parents had looked pasted all of their Pure blood prejudice and actually gave muggles a chance. Now we have a tradition of spending the weekend in Muggle London every couple of weeks. The best part is that out of all of us, my father likes it so much better than our Wizarding world.

" That is very nice son. So when do you plan on proposing to Ms. Potter?" Draco choked on his Pumpkin Juice.

"Dad! Really? " Father and I started laughing.

"I am merely curious. Ms. Potter is an exceptional young lady. You are good together."

"Your father is right Draco. Brittany is a lovely girl. Just like her cousin, Mr. Potter, she is very determined and would make a wonderful edition to this family." Said mother as she graciously walked in. Draco blushed and continued to eat ending the conversation.

A half hour later, I grabbed my wand and apperated to Diagon Alley. I landed in the center of it and made my way to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. After that i went to about 15 different stores before stopping at the local Tea Shop.

"Havana?" I looked over and saw none other then Harry freaking Potter. My eyes widen and I blushed.

"H-hello Harry. How are you?"

"I'm doing great. Happy Birthday!" He said while giving me a hug. My face reddened.

"Thank you, Harry."

"Your welcome. So are you and Draco doing anything special? I heard from Britt that they were going out to muggle London for the day."

" uh yeah. My parent's are throwing us a party tonight. W-would you like to come? I had already owled the DA. But i couldnt get a hold of you."

"Really? Sorry about that. Its just been really crazy at the Ministry. But i would love to come tonight."

"Thats great! It starts at seven."

"Brilliant! I have to get back to the Ministry. I'll see you tonight. Bye."

"Bye Harry!" With that he was gone. I stood there for a moment taking in everything that just happened. _'Harry Potter was coming to my birthday party. He is freaking comming to my party!' _ I smiled. I couldnt wait. Wait until my mother hears about this. Oh crap, that sounds kind of familiar. I shrugged. The rest of the afternoon happened so fast. I apperated back to the Manor. Mother was directing the house elfs on where to put some of the decorations.

"Mother, i have wonderful news!"

"Just a second, my darling. Winnie will you please take care of the rest of the decors? You know where they go." The house elf nodded. We headed up to my room to get ready. I went into my walk in closet to get my dress.

"So what is the wonderful news?" Asked mother as she sat on my bed.

"Well, i ran into Harry today at the tea shop. And he wished me a Happy Birthday. Plus he hugged me. I thought i was going to faint. But anyway, i asked him to come to the party tonight and he said yes! Oh mummy i was so happy!"

"Oh darling, i am so happy for you! Now you have a chance to tell him how you feel. Then you two will get married, and then I'll get to be grandmo-"

"Mother!" I laughed. "Can i just tell him how i feel first?" She smiled. "I'm sorry i just got really excited." We both laughed now.

"Well, now i have a little surprise for you."

"Oh! What is it?"

"Why don't you open your door?" I looked at my mum funny, but did it anyway. When i pulled the door open, two figures emerged into sight. My eyes widen.

"AUNTIE BELLA! UNCLE SEV!" I quickly brought the both of them in to a bone crushing hug.

"Hello love. Happy Birthday!" Said my Auntie Bella.

"Happy Birthday, my dear girl." I couldn't believe that they were here. After the war, my aunt Bellatrix was cleared of all her charges, but she was sentenced to two years of community service. That included curing the Longbottoms' of the Cruciatus curse. Once she finished her two years, she and uncle Severus decided to marry each other. Weird, right? Thats what we all thought. But i guess love works in mysterious ways.

"Oh, i cant believe it. Ive missed you guys so much! Have you seen Draco?" They laughed.

"Yes, we have. He was quite excited as well. If you ladies don't mind, I'm going to go find Lucius and catch up. I' ll see you all at the party." With that Uncle Sev placed a kiss on Aunt Bella's lips and left.

"So what is this I hear about you fancing Mr. Potter, Ana?" Asked Aunt Bella. I gave mother a look.

"Oh no you dont! Don't you give me that look, young lady. I had to tell someone."

"So its true then? You do fancy him?" I sighed.

"Yes, its true. I saw him today at Diagon Alley. I invited him to the party tonight." Aunt Bella came around and hugged me.

"Oh sweetheart! Thats great! How are you going to tell him?" We all thought about it for a minute.

"I got it! Why don't you sing how you feel? I'm positive you know at least two songs that fit him." Said my mother.

"Cissy thats a wonderful idea! You do have some in mind, right?" I thought about for another minute. What song can I possibly sing for him. And then it hit me.

"I got it!" I shouted.

"Ana, thats great! All you have to do is pick the perfect time. And then you guys will be together forever!" We laughed.

"Okay, well we will let you get ready. See you downstairs darling."

"See ya in a bit love." With that my mother and aunt left.

It took me almost two and half hours to get ready. I took one more glance in the mirror. My dress was srapless, went passed my knees and was a sparkly emerald color. My silver blonde hair was left loose and hung in curls. Taking a deep breath, I walked out of my room and met up with Draco.

"Are you ready, Ana?" He asked.

"Yeah. Lets do this.

Draco and I waited patiently outside of the ballroom before being called in.

"And now, may I present to you my children, Draco Lucius Malfoy and Havana Narcissa Malfoy." Announced our father. I wrapped my arm around Draco and walked into the room. Everyone erupted in claps and cheers. We smiled and waved to our friends and family. And suddenly my eyes locked with Harry's. He smiled and winked at me.

"_Damn. He looks good in his dress robes_." I thought as i blushed. We each stood on either side of my parents. Me on my mother's side and Draco on father's. They each made a speech about how much we've grown through the years and how important our 20th birthday is , blah blah blah. At first Draco and I danced with mother and father, and then finally it was time to party! I danced around with some of my friends, and i looked over at my mother and aunt Bella they each gave me signal to head on stage._ "Aw crap!" _ I made my way over to the stage we had set up and used the Sonorus spell to amplify my voice.

"Hello, everyone! If I could get your attention for just a moment, I have something i want to say. Thank you. Okay, Harry Potter if you would please move up to the front." Harry made his way over to the front and smiled up at me. In the distance i saw mother and Aunt Bella give two thumbs up. I took in a deep breath.

"This is song that i would like to dedicate to you Harry. I hope you like." Thats when the music started and i began to sing.

"_It's been said and done Every beautiful thought's been already sung_

_And I guess right now here's another one So your melody will play on and on, _

_with the best of 'emYou are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible a centerfold, miracle, lyrical You've saved my life again And I want you to know baby_

_[Chorus]I, I love you like a love song, baby _

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peatI, _

_I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, babyAnd I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_[Verse 2]Constantly, boy you played through my mind like a symphony_

_There's no way to describe what you do to meYou just do to me, what you do_

_And it feels like I've been rescuedI've been set free I am hypnotized by your destinyYou are magical, lyrical, beautiful_

_You are... And I want you to know baby_

_[Chorus]I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby_

_I, I love you (I love you, I love you) like a love song, baby And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat (like a love song)_

_[Bridge]No one compares You stand alone, to every record I own_

_Music to my heart that's what you are A song that goes on and on_

_[Chorus]I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peatI, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I love you...like a love song..."_

Everyone erupted in claps and cheers. It felt so good to get my feelings out of my chest. I took a bow and walked off the stage. At the bottom of the stairs, stood Harry. My heart started to beat rapidly.

"Hey Havana."

"Hello Harry."

"Do you mind if I talk to you in the gardens?"

"Oh no. Of course not. Let's go."

When we made our way to the garden, I sat down on one of the benches while stood up. We were silent for a few minutes, up until Harry decided to break it.

"I liked the song you for me." I looked up into his green eyes.

"You did?"

"Of course, I did! I thought it was brillant." We both gave a nervous laugh.

"So...do you really feel that way about me?" Looked away from him and blushed. His finger went umder my chin and lifted it.

"Because I am madly in love with you, Havana." I gasped.

"Oh Harry! Yes! I do love you! So much! Ever since our fourtb year."

"I fell in love with you that same year!" I was so happy to hear him say that. We stared at each other for a few moments until he placed a hand on my cheek, leaned in and kissed me. I automatically wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. His arms snaked around my waist and slipped his tongue in my mouth. We snogged for a few minutes and we pulled apart. I layed my head on his chest and listened to the sound of his beating heart. It felt so good to be in his embrace. It feels like home.

"So Havana, will you be mine?"

"Of course, Harry."

"Good. I love you Havana Malfoy." I laughed.

"I love you too, Harry Potter." And with that we kissed.

... 5 Years Later...

"Mommy, mommy! Grandma Cissy told us about how you and daddy fell love!" Said my four year old daughter Lillianna as she jumped around in her bed.

"Yeah! Is it true you sang for daddy?" Said my other daughter, Olivia. I laughed, while tucking them into bed.

"Yes, i did sing for your father. Thats how i told him i loved him. Just because i was a Malfoy, didnt mean i was always so confident."

"You are now right mommy?" Asked Olivia.

"Yes, i am sweetheart. Now off to bed with you two." I said kissing their foreheads.

"Good night mommy. Goodnight baby brother." They said to me and my baby bump. I turned off the lights and walked into the room. Harry was there already in bed reading book.

"They finally in bed?"

"Oh yeah. Seems like mother told them our story again." We laughed.

"It is a wonderful story though." He said as i laid down next to him. He wrapped his arms around me. I smiled.

"I love you, Harry."

"Like a love song?" I laughed.

"Yes. Like a love song."

... The End...


End file.
